


W同人－翔菲：Moon-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip





	W同人－翔菲：Moon-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Moon-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_650a4d2)

[ 58](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_650a4d2)

### [W同人－翔菲：Moon](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_650a4d2)

月亮，人们总是赐予它优雅和凄凉神秘的特性。  
可能是个浪漫爱情故事的开端，也可能是一个凄凉悲剧得结尾，而或者是一个恐怖故事得主旋律。  
不管如何被使用，月亮从古至今再世界各地都被思维认定为纯洁或者邪恶的力量极致象征。  
姑且不论它作诗或者被扯进童话。  
此时，月亮配上城市，不正是符合帅气孤高的侦探在解决世间谜案厚那帅气得背影吗？  
翔太郎也这么觉得，自认背负着硬汉派使命和继承的他，今夜也陶醉在这片美学当中。  
只是这次他和他的搭档没有接触变身。任务完成的他们，迎接的是风都那带着银光的夜风。此时变身为假面骑士Ｗ的这幅身影整站在大桥钢架顶上，围巾随风飘扬。  
因为处于Exterme Memory的关系，身为数据人的菲利普也能完全把肉体转化成数据收腰带中。可以说这算是完全的两位一体了吧？  
“因为天气关系，最近月色不错呢。”透过身体，菲利普注视着翔太郎看着的月亮如此说道。  
W因为假面的关系看不出来表情，但翔太郎独有的轻笑还是依稀可闻，“因为风都的风会把云吹开啊。”  
“翔太郎，你最近是不是太文艺了？”菲利普口气里掺杂着笑声如此调侃着，他已经学会调侃自己的搭档了。  
夜晚的大桥上，明明只有一个身影，但相互闲聊的模式早就在内部的两人间称为日常。  
“不好吗？”如果能看到脸，翔太郎大概会挑下眉毛吧？  
“没。最近战斗的策略思路也很好，越来越有侦探味道了，”菲利普没有完全正面的回答，却给出来肯定。  
“因为我向着搭档你接近了吗。你也说话偶尔会绕一下了。”  
“我没有很绕啊。”菲利普在数据的世界里不满的回答，可能的话可能还会嘟嘴。  
翔太郎早就注意到搭档嘟嘴的习惯了，和撒娇的小孩子一样让人怜爱，但他却没说穿。啊…这点菲利普也向他有点靠近了。  
这就是在一起久了吧。  
“像是这样的赏月，明年也可以。”菲利普声音柔和下来，带着一点外表的孩子气，带着内心经历过气的成熟，和发质一样柔软。  
他不是期盼而是感慨。  
“嗯，明年也可以，后年也可以。”翔太郎不想做没有来的约定，但他打从心底觉得搭档就要在一起。  
眼前被夜色染深的海，带着月光的线颤抖，周围映着岸边城市的影子。果然，还是这里的风最舒服。  
“回去吧。”  
“也对，亚树子会叫唤的。”恰好翔太郎也觉得差不多了。  
跃下大桥后接触变身，恢复身体的菲利普从翔太郎身后走出。表情是菲利普都有的带着自信的笑容轻挂嘴边，他长款的衣摆也因为海风晃个不停。  
两个人相视一笑，这真是再日常不过。  
翔太郎走向机车的时候自然的牵起了菲利普的手，十指相扣。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)

评论(4)

热度(58)

    1. [](http://75772236.lofter.com/) [驚蟄](http://75772236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://meiling426.lofter.com/) [美玲](http://meiling426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://qiluo648.lofter.com/) [3kylin邪](http://qiluo648.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://henxiangzaoshui.lofter.com/) [很想早睡](http://henxiangzaoshui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yimiaasua.lofter.com/) [完 全 胜 利 S](http://yimiaasua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://mymaoxiaobai.lofter.com/) [孚南电池](http://mymaoxiaobai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) [灵界将军⭕](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://nuofan382.lofter.com/) [他乡梦暖](http://nuofan382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://nanshankk.lofter.com/) [白手套儿](http://nanshankk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://akun3271.lofter.com/) [荒诞吐司](http://akun3271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://subaize.lofter.com/) [阿洛](http://subaize.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) [kakira](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) [嵐∞hsj](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) [雪楓戀](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_63b025a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_657adae)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
